


【LoTR】All Night Every Night (Aragorn/Boromir)

by Hudawei



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei
Summary: 男孩在森林。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【LoTR】All Night Every Night (Aragorn/Boromir)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveandsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandsqualor/gifts).



罗斯洛立安的那晚波罗米尔听见风穿过河谷和山林。彻夜的冷风绞紧他卸下护喉甲的脖颈。他在伤寒带来的晕眩与疲惫中回想号角的尾声，碎石开裂，锋刃留下的豁口割过皮肤。那些忽大忽小时快时慢的嗡鸣湿漉漉地在他耳鼓膜外侧震颤，回音连续不断。夜间他短暂地醒来，同伴柔软的呼吸包裹他的身体，波罗米尔并没有因此忘记漂浮在意识边缘的遥远的刚铎的声音，但雨珠滑落枝叶轻盈的回声安抚了战士颅骨内侧的尖啸。波罗米尔重新躺下去，回忆一个关于父辈的预言在不久之前从嘴角绽放的时刻，他在闭上眼睛之前古怪地想那个瞬间属于阿拉贡的双眼。

那双眼睛的蓝色被梦里的暴雨冲刷得模糊不清。他记得的事情只剩下多年前边境丛林中雨水不断跳动的断点，他穿着鹿皮长靴绕过猎人的陷阱，接着踩进河道，最终，在燃烧的壁炉前，他不安地摩擦自己光裸的双脚，直到所有水滴在皮肤上干掉、留下一枚炽热的，像烫伤一样隐隐作痛的印记。

**你是谁？** 他听到梦境里有人发问。

**索龙哲尔。** 年轻的声音回应道。

似乎是有着一双钢蓝眼睛的男人在那一年的波罗米尔面前蹲下，用湿布清理他小腿上的细密伤痕。胡林家族的儿子在长大，传闻说他再过不久就会拿起弓和剑，为他的人民开辟一条通往圣光的新径。但还不是时候，还不是时候。他教会男孩把树莓磨成浆汁，湿敷之后可以缓解炎魔的火焰烧伤的痛楚。靴子里藏好的匕首可以割断密林里的荆棘，用刀的手势，骨骼的发力方式。潮汛到来之前鱼群产卵回溯他们捕上来的鳟鱼比其他季节的味道更加鲜美。波罗米尔不曾在岸边生起野火，他捡来树枝，把受潮的分到一边，剩下的则按教导搭成塔型；从木屋里取出的干稻草垫在最下面，石头击打后燃出的火星，火焰烧了一整晚。

他能想起指缝间黑红的果实的液体，舌尖舔上去微微发酸，而交付他果子和刀的手掌上的细小伤痕如同第一个夜晚他腿上被割破的那些。梦中的影子触碰过他的膝盖，比他高一点的体温停滞在他卷起裤腿下的表层皮肤，对方的手掌温柔地滑向他扭伤的膕窝，接着戛然而止。

波罗米尔在天亮之前醒来。高热带来的幻觉掐住他的喉咙，梦境片段的影响自然而然地脱落。他睁开眼睛，阿拉贡睡在他的身边，气息平稳地倾向他的颈侧。


End file.
